


Bullied for Weight: Monster Prom

by orphan_account



Series: Monstrous Love (Monster Prom x Readers) [4]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Positivity, Body Worship, Bullying, Canon-Typical Behavior, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Weight Focused Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This situation was requested by a user on Wattpad :)-How Spooky High's eight most charismatic classmates let their significant other know that they don't give a fuck about what they look like, and that they love them no matter what. They just need a little reminding, especially after they find out their partner has been facing some harassment.-Part of an ever-growing series of small one-shots based off the game I probably will never stop playing and will never shut up about.
Relationships: Calculester Hewlett-Packard/You, Damien LaVey/Reader, Liam de Lioncourt/You, Miranda Vanderbilt/You, Polly Geist/You, Scott Howl/You, Vera Oberlin/You, Z'gord | Zoe/You
Series: Monstrous Love (Monster Prom x Readers) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458964
Kudos: 121





	1. Miranda Vanderbilt

  * She found out after overhearing someone in class.
  * Miranda doesn’t understand _why _anyone would make fun of another person based off their body type.
  * All she knows is that someone putting down the person she loves over something silly like that is

-

The second Miranda heard someone say it, she wanted to lock them up in the iron maiden. She wasn’t paying attention in class at all, spacing off and half-listening to the teacher when she heard her own name in someone else’s conversation.

“ … who knew a mermaid princess would date a _whale _like them …”

Miranda wanted to make a scene, she wanted to turn right around and commit murder, but she couldn’t get any more detention or else Principal Giant Spider was going to suspend her. So, instead, she just sat there, thinking about ______. Why would anyone care about _______’s body type, anyways? They weren’t the ones dating them, and besides, it was such a trivial thing to worry about.

The second class ended, Miranda looked around the room to try to identify the voice of the person slandering her love, but they were nowhere to be seen. ______ walked into the classroom, surprised to see Miranda still standing there instead of waiting out in the hallway for them like usual. They knew the look in her eyes, she was _pissed. _“Miranda, sweetie, what’s wrong?” they asked, trying to snap her out of an anger-induced trance.

Miranda looked at them, not so much with anger still in her eyes as with passion. However, ______ was still worried, seeing as Miranda could get _very _passionate about things like genocide and murder. “I just heard someone _slander _you and I over something ridiculous!” she exclaimed. “I wanted to find whoever said it, but they disappeared before I could see them.”

Upon hearing that someone was hurting Miranda’s name, ______ got into the same kind of mindset and matched her level. “What? What kinds of things are there to even say about you that are _bad? _Miranda, you’re wonderful.”

“They were making fun of me for dating you! Can you imagine? Making fun of someone just because they’re dating someone of a different body type…” Miranda stopped speaking and trailed off once she saw the color drain from ______’s face, and they just stood there silently for a moment. “_______? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

______ looked down, speaking in a low voice. “I didn’t want them to bring you into this, I didn’t want you to know,” they mumbled.

“Know what?” Miranda asked, her tone sympathetic. Inside of her, there was a swirling ball of rage beginning to build.

“It’s nothing, Miranda. Just forget about what you heard, it’s not about you, it’s about me.”

“Well, anything someone says against you is against me too. We’re in this together, and whoever’s been making you upset is going to get some capital punishment,” Miranda took their hand, tilting their head up and smiling at them. “I just want you to be happy, you can tell me anything, okay?”

______ silently nodded, beginning to tell Miranda the truth. “Recently… there’s been a group of monsters who keep mocking me for my weight. It’s really starting to get to me, and… I don’t know. Maybe they’re right, maybe I should just-”

Miranda put a finger over their mouth, cutting them off. “Not another word, _______. I will not stand here and listen to you self-deprecate. You’re _gorgeous, _______! You’re perfect the way you look, and I love every single part of you, every single inch. There’s nothing about you that’s not to love, alright? _Nothing. _I’m going to personally execute anyone who says otherwise.”

______ fought off choking up in front of Miranda. “Really?”

“Really. No one hurts my darling and gets away with it,” Miranda smiled, leaning over and kissing their cheek. “Now, I want names. Any preference on who I start on?”

_I love her so much, ________ thought, walking out of the classroom with her arm around theirs.


	2. Damien LaVey

  * Damien found out after finding a note in your locker, and he gets (rightfully)
  * He isn’t angry with you for keeping it a secret, he just doesn’t understand why you wouldn’t tell him.
  * Damien operates off trust, and if you felt like you couldn’t trust him with something, he blames himself just as much as he blames anyone else.

-

Right before Damien was about to meet ______ in the library for their weekly “study session” (which contained more planning for future heists than actual studying), he got a text from them saying that they forgot their notes in their locker, asking Damien if he could pick them up. Luckily, he was already in the general vicinity, so he text them back and headed over.

Right when Damien opened their locker, a piece of paper floated down to his feet. He picked it up, examining it before opening it. It was crumpled up, looking like it had just been shoved into the locker with a great amount of force without a second thought. The writing on the outside was already beginning to make his blood boil, as it was addressed _“To: Fat-Ass.” _He opened it, reading the contents with as much anger as he read the outside.

_“Dear ______, I haven’t seen my friend around in a while. Any chance that you accidentally swallowed her? Would explain those hips of yours. Tell me if you find her when you’re looking in the mirror, ‘kay?”_

It was an unsigned letter, and everything about it was making Damien angry. Not only were the contents stupid, the insults elementary, but it was straight-up _fucking disrespectful. _Damien knew that not everyone could have a perfect body, and not everyone was meant to. ______ was perfect the way they were, and the fact that anyone would try to tell them otherwise made him want to grab the biggest knife he owned and go on a hunt.

Ditching _______’s notes in their locker, he sped to the library, finding _______ sitting calmly in their seat. They smiled upon seeing their boyfriend, but they knew right away that something was wrong. “Damien, you look like you’re about to get yourself expelled,” ______ started with. “What’s wrong, what happened?”

“I found this piece of shit letter in your locker,” Damien threw the piece of paper on the table, and ______ felt their heart skip a beat. They recognized it right away, they had been getting similar letters over the past week. “Have any idea who put it there?”

“How should I know?” ______ replied softly. “I don’t know who’s been sending them.”

“_Them? _There’s more than one?”

_Shit. _“Only a few more, I’ve been getting them over the past week, and-”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve staked out your locker to see who was doing it and stabbed the bastard. _No one _disrespects you like that.”

“I didn’t want you to react like this!” _______ admitted. “It’s not a big deal, Damien. Besides, it’s not like they’re wrong about me being fat, y’know. I’m not blind, and they can’t be the only ones thinking it. I didn’t want you to get upset about something you can’t fix.”

“Same goes for you, ______,” Damien told them, taking a step closer and grabbing their hands. “Who gives a single flying _fuck _if you’re fat, hm? I know I don’t give a shit. I _love _you, ______, and that means I love all of you. All of your fat, all of your body, all of everything that makes you unique. I want you to be able to trust me, okay? With anything. If we can’t trust each other, then how can we pull off bad-ass crimes and feats?”

______ pulled Damien into a hug. “I love you, too. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, I was just…” they trailed off, searching for the words.

Damien didn’t have to wait for them to know what they were trying to say, wrapping his arms around them. “I know, _______. Trust me, they’re wrong about making you feel bad. you’re amazing, and I can’t promise you that there isn’t going to be any blood spilt.”

_I wouldn’t expect anything less, ________ thought, pulling back and leaning in again, kissing Damien passionately.


	3. Scott Howl

  * He finds out because someone had the audacity to say it _right in front _of him.
  * Well, really it was a private conversation that Scott overheard because his hearing is _insane_, but they still had the gall to say it right there and then!
  * He responds at first with total confusion, but he’s ready to stand up for you.

-

Being seen with Scott was sometimes a lot. Dating a sports player (______ was still unsure _which _sport he played, and they had a feeling that Scott didn’t know either) meant always being seen with someone who is physically fit. _Extremely _physically fit. Scott worked out every single day and was always in top shape, and ______ didn’t match that vibe.

Scott didn’t really care, and he never thought twice about it. Even on days when ______ was feeling the least confident and uncomfortable with how they looked, Scott was proud to take them out and be seen with them. It didn’t really matter to Scott what ______ looked like, he was always ecstatic to be around them.

Scott could always sense when it was a day where ______ was feeling uncomfortable with themselves. They hadn’t ever spoken to Scott about it, but he wasn’t blind. He was good at reading the people he cared about, and that meant he was good at reading when they weren’t feeling great. So, his solution? Fro-yo!

Scott got ______ out of bed by picking them up, telling them there was ‘no time to be sad when there was so much good frozen yogurt to eat.’ Next thing ______ knew, they were standing next to Scott in line to order. It had been a while since they’d been out to get frozen yogurt and getting out of their room and going somewhere with Scott was beginning to make them feel better. It made Scott feel better to see them smile, too.

That’s when he overheard the people behind ______, whispering to each other and sneaking looks at ______. “Do you see the fatty in front of us? I hope they don’t buy out the whole stock before we get a chance to order.”

_Wait, what? _Scott thought, looking over at ______. He saw a ghost of a smile on their face, and it was obvious that they didn’t hear a word that the people behind them were saying. Scott suddenly felt a wave of protection hit him, turning to ______. “Can we switch spots? I don’t know what to order yet.”

“Oh, sure!” ______ moved, switching spots with Scott. They went up to the counter, beginning to order, and Scott took this as his chance to talk to the people who were making the comments.

He turned to them, a serious expression on his face that was rare to see. “You two,” he started, catching them by surprise. They looked uncomfortable, not responding before Scott started talking again. “You guys should watch what you say about other people. Words can hurt, and you’re not doing anyone favors by talking about total strangers like they’re otherworldly. Be nice to others, got it?”

Scott was a physically intimidating monster, and on top of his serious expression, he did a great job of shocking the bullies to their core. “Uh, let’s go somewhere else,” one of them mumbled to their friend, trying to ignore what Scott just said and walking away.

When ______ was done ordering, they were shocked when they noticed that Scott wasn’t standing next to them at all. ______ turned their head right in time to see Scott facing no one. “Scott, are you going to order?”

Scott’s former expression changed completely, turning to ______ with a smile on his face. “Of course!” he said, going up and ordering his favorite: chocolate and vanilla swirled, lots of white chocolate drizzle, sprinkles and fudge. A few minutes later, they were both sitting down, about to enjoy their food. Scott was a few bites into his when he noticed that ______ was hesitating. “Is something wrong?”

_______ paused for a moment. “I wish I were like you, Scott. You have the drive to work out every day, and you can eat things like this without feeling guilty, like you shouldn’t be allowed to enjoy it because you’re…” they trailed off, not really wanting to say the words.

Scott, in a rare moment, turned serious and reached out for ______’s hands across the table. “I don’t wish you were like me, ______. It would be boring if there were two of us. You’re stunning just the way you are, and I don’t see what there isn’t to love on you! I think you should eat and do what makes you happy. Life is too short to limit yourself to things that don’t make you happy.”

_______ smiled at Scott. It was a simple idea, but is resonated with them, and it made them happy to hear Scott say it. “I love you, Scott.”

“I love you too,” he reached over, grabbing their spoon and holding it up to their mouth. “Now let’s eat some fro-yo!”


	4. Liam de Lioncourt

  * Liam used to date Joy from the Coven. He couldn’t care less about how much his significant other weighs.
  * He actually found out through Joy, because she heard some awful things and felt compelled to tell him.
  * Liam _obviously _disagrees, and he makes a point of telling you in the most Liam way possible.

-

Liam didn’t know _what _to expect when Joy kept reiterating that she needed to talk to him. He thought that maybe she needed help with this season’s Big Bad or something along those lines, so he was surprised when he saw it was just the two of them who were meeting up. “Joy, is something wrong?” he asked, un-surprised to see Joy looking so serious.

“There’s something I need to tell you about ______. Something I don’t think they’re hiding from you, but they’re not discussing it with you either,” she started off, remaining ominous.

Liam raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

Joy sighed. “Remember when the two of us dated, and I hid from you the jerks that kept commenting on my body size? They’ve picked a new target now: ______. I can tell it’s getting to them way more than it used to get to me. I wanted you to know so you can reach out to them and help them, and it needs to come from you. Someone they love and care about.”

“Those guys _again?_” Liam asked in an annoyed tone, rolling his eyes. It was an online hate group that were haters of The Coven’s show, and they always targeted Joy with weight-related hate. Now they were just going after anyone they could find online. “How did you find out?”

“I saw them at the library today checking their notifications. They got so upset they left the library in a hurry, and I saw the messages left on the screen. I’m sorry I can’t be much more help.”

“Thank you for telling me, Joy,” Liam told her, standing up. He wasn’t upset or offended that ______ didn’t tell him, in fact, he understood. It wasn’t the first time he’d dated someone who had body issues, and with Joy, she was determined to face it alone. He didn’t want ______ to feel like they needed to do it the same way.

Liam headed to ______’s dorm room, starting to set up a plan to make ______ feel better. He got together their favorite snacks, picked out his favorite 80s movie he thought they’d enjoy, and another surprise. He waited until they got home from their last class, sitting with a white board and a projector. ______ walked in, surprised to see their boyfriend standing there. “Liam? What’re you doing?”

“I’m here to educate you,” Liam grabbed a pointer and directed ______ to sit down on the couch. They followed silently, curious as to what Liam had in store. As soon as they were sat down, Liam got started on the first slide. “Our story begins in 25,000 BC, back when the idealized beauty standard included this figurine depicting a curvy, heavy-set person as the representation of perfection…”

For the next hour, ______ sat silently and watched as Liam went through a history of beauty standards. When it got to periods of history Liam was present for, he’d spend a segment talking about how he never personally cared about what beauty standard was ‘trendy’ preferring to follow what his heart told him. An hour later, he finally got to the point.

“… in conclusion, ______, you are amazing. You’re stunning, you’re perfect, you are a work of _art. _You put conventional beauty to shame, and there’s no one else I’d rather associate myself with. Society is the one who’s changed, you’ve always been beautiful.”

______ sat there, a few tears rising to their eyes. “Liam… you’re so sweet. I don’t deserve someone like you.” They stood up, throwing their arms around Liam. He may be scrawny, but because of vampire super-strength, he was always able to pick them up and spin them with ease.

After a few moments of embracing ______ and making sure they were feeling better, he handed them a bowl of their favorite snacks. “I love you. Now, lets watch this movie. I have a feeling you’ll like it.”

______ smiled and watched the movie with him, falling asleep halfway through. Liam didn’t mind, putting them to bed and cuddling with them the entire night.


	5. Calculester Hewlett-Packard

  * Calculester is a master in detecting even the smallest changes in his partner’s mood.
  * In fact, he has a program specifically designed for it! He created it himself.
  * It’s hard to get anything past Cal, and he’s great at making his partner cheer up and feel better.

-

______ and Calculester had a routine of always going out to milkshakes on Wednesdays after classes. He never drank anything, for obvious reasons, but he’d still buy a milkshake for himself and pretend to drink it, and he bought ______ anything they wanted. However, instead of ordering anything this time, they were satisfied sitting across from Cal and slowly stirring his milkshake with the straw. Calculester _knew _that something was wrong. “______, do you want to talk about why you’re upset?”

______ was taken aback suddenly by Calculester’s very forward question. They decided to smile at Calculester. “I don’t know what you mean, cutie.”

Calculester decided to expand. “______, you always order a milkshake, and today you didn’t want one, so I ran my ‘check-on-my-favorite’ program. You’ve been talking less, you’ve only been smiling when my visual camera is focused on you, your brain is producing less dopamine than less days and you haven’t wanted to talk about what is bringing you down. I want you to know that I am here to listen to you!”

______ thought for a moment, laughing lightly. “I guess I can’t hide anything from you,” they sniffled, looking away for a moment. “I don’t want to bring you down with my problems, I guess. I didn’t want to ruin your milkshake date.”

“______, I don’t even drink my milkshake. I pretend to drink it so I can do fun couple things with you. I want you to be happy, and I assure you, I’ve never found a negative emotion when you’re in my company.” Calculester’s screen lit up with a smile. “So you can tell me anything!”

______ looked back at Calculester, taking in a deep breath. “You’re right. There has been something bothering me. More and more lately… I keep hearing people make comments about my body. Some people keep mentioning that I’m… too big, that I’m unattractive, that I would look better without all this extra weight. Some of them have even said that I don’t… that I don’t deserve to be with you.”

______ started letting their emotions get the better of them, looking away and trying to force down tears. Calculester, remembering how to practice sympathy, wanted to comfort ______ as best he could. He reached an arm out, taking them by the hands. “______, those statements are objectively false. Would you like to know why?”

______ raised an eyebrow, using their free hand to wipe the tears away. “Uh… I suppose?” they asked, unsure what to expect.

Cal’s screen remained happy as he started naming numbers. “Under my vision, and according to my data, you are 100% cute the way you are. The factors that go into that are the way that you treat others, the way you smile, the way you talk, the way you act, the way you hold yourself, the way you dress, and the way you make me feel. The amount you weigh and the way you look doesn’t factor into that equation. According to every known algorithm, you are 100% beautiful to me.”

______ couldn’t help smiling and blushing, kissing Cal’s robotic hand even though they knew he wouldn’t feel it. It didn’t matter if Cal made the entire algorithm and categories up, he always had a way of making them feel better. “You really don’t care about they way I look when I’m next to you?”

“Why would I? Body is temporary! Come now, drink my milkshake. I got your favorite, and I’d hate for it to go to waste,” Calculester pushed the full and slightly melted shake towards them. “I’m happy to be seen with you any day.”


	6. Vera Oberlin

  * Body-shaming is not in Vera’s vocabulary. Those who body shame are as good as dead to Vera.
  * Not to mention, fat-shaming and anti-bopo individuals go right against her feminist ideals.
  * She finds out through her network of spies. Word travels fast when it’s about their employer’s partner.

-

Loyalty was one of the key qualifications a person had to have to be a part of Vera’s criminal empire. She expected every single one of her spies to be loyal, on and off the clock. Anything they heard, even when they weren’t on a mission, was Vera’s to have. That’s why when they heard gossip spreading about Vera’s partner, ______, it got to Vera in no time.

Vera was infuriated. Who wouldn’t be? No one likes to be told that the person they care about the most is being harassed for something as trivial as body fat. Poor fashion sense, Vera could understand, but ______’s fashion was perfect. Everything about them was perfect, there was absolutely nothing to critique. However, even bottom-feeder journalists needed something to report.

_Powerful Oberlin Seen with Gross Partner._

Vera _knew _for a fact that ‘gross’ was a synonym for ‘fat.’ However, she also knew what the reporter was trying to do. Instead of use any other word for fat, or any other way to describe ______, they _chose _the word gross. A word that meant so many things, but first and foremost, people associated it with something that was disgusting. Vera turned to the spy who had dug it out of the trenches of the internet. “Find the reporter and take care of them, why don’t you?” she asked with a smile. “Hand it to one of the best assassins. Tell him to make it slow.”

Vera stood up, picking up her phone and calling ______. There was no way she saw the article, it was made on a no-name newspaper, and besides, she never knew ______ for reading the newspaper anyways. “Hey Vera!” she heard ______’s voice from the other side of the phone.

Vera smiled at the sound of her voice. “Are you busy right now? I’d like to see you, so I was wondering if you can spare the time to come to my place.”

“I can be there in five minutes,” ______ told her.

“See you in five,” Vera hung up the phone, going to her closet and picking out something to wear out. She wanted to spend time with ______ today, shower them in affection, anything and everything to show them how much she cared about them. Not to mention, Vera was never shy from PDA, and if it got under the skin of fatphobes or anyone who read that article, it was even better. Vera was adjusting her makeup when she heard a knock on her door. She ran over and threw the door open, taking ______ by the hands and pulling them inside. “_______, you look stunning as ever.”

______ smiled and looked away, blushing for a moment. “Thanks, V. I can say the same for you, is that a new top? It’s adorable.”

“How admirable of you to notice,” Vera replied, leaning over and kissing them on the cheek. “Can I just tell you how much I love you? You always _kill _it in the fashion department, everything that you wear makes me feel like I’m not the only monster around who has a fashion sense. Not to mention, I adore your body. I really do, and no matter what you wanted to wear, you make it fabulous. You could wear last season’s clothes and I’d still be head over heels for you.”

______’s face felt like it was on fire at this point. “Where are all these compliments coming from all of a sudden? It can take a lot for you to say something like that sometimes.”

“Just feeling full of extra love for you today,” Vera told them, taking their hand. “Speaking of fashion, do you want to go shopping? I’ll pay, you and I have been making lots of money lately. I couldn’t do anything without you, my most trusted advisor.”


	7. Polly Geist

  * Some of the parties that you and Polly go to contain a lot of loud and mean people when they’re drunk.
  * Polly doesn’t have much impulse control when she’s drunk, and if someone insults you. her first reaction is wanting to hurt them.
  * She really just wants to do her best to be there for her partner.

-

Dating Polly meant _always _being in the know about where and when the next party was going to be. It was starting to get to the point where if Polly wasn’t there, was it _really _a party? ______ didn’t really mind, but lately, going out with Polly started to feel harder and harder, and it was difficult to tell Polly exactly _why._

Polly was the picture of perfection. Perfect body, bubbly personality, being around her made everyone happy. It was hard being seen next to someone so perfect when ______ saw themselves as so flawed. They didn’t have the perfect, small, fit body like Polly had, and lately being around crowds just started to make them feel trapped. It didn’t help when they overheard people in the halls whispering about her, especially in gym when getting changed.

_“Don’t you think it’s weird that ______ always leaves the room to get changed? I mean, it’s not like we all don’t know they’re packing extra weight under all those layers.”_

Yeah, going out wasn’t as fun when you knew people were whispering about you for the things you couldn’t change.

The current party that Polly took ______ to had been going on for three hours now, and ______ had spent all three of them at the bar nursing a few bottles of their favorite drink. They assured Polly they just had a “huge headache” and that they weren’t in the mood for dancing. Polly was too party-struck to question it, deciding to dance and check in on ______ every now and then. In the middle of one of the louder songs, she slung over, some guy who had become infatuated with her in tow. “Hey babe!” she called, taking a seat next to them. “Head still hurting?”

______ quietly nodded. “You don’t have to worry too much about me, I promise I’ll be here when you’re ready to go.”

“I’m more concerned about how you’re doing rather than where you’re going. I know you’re not going anywhere without me,” Polly told them, leaning over and kissing them on the cheek. “I’m going to have a hell of a headache after this, so we’ll both be depending on some painkillers once we’re home.”

The guy who decided to follow Polly across the bar groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. “Are you done playing nice with this lard ass? You’re too hot for someone like that,” he told her, drunkenly. “Let’s get back on the floor!”

______ looked down at their feet. _Great, now people are just saying what everyone is thinking, _______ thought, but Polly was more annoyed by the comment. In fact, suddenly, she was enraged in a way that ______ didn’t expect her to be. “Excuse me, _what _did you just say?” Polly asked, turning to the guy in question.

“Just what me and everyone else at this party can see. You’re not who you used to be, Polly. You chose to stay with one person, and you chose _this _fat ass?”

Instead of trying to talk sense into someone who clearly wasn’t going to get it, Polly grabbed the bottle that ______ was drinking from and smashed it across his head. “We’re getting the fuck out of here,” Polly told ______, grabbing them by the hand. “We’re going home early.”

As soon as they were outside, where it was quiet, Polly took them by the hands and turned to them, looking them in the eyes. “Hey, is something wrong? I knew something was wrong tonight and after that…” she trailed off.

“I… I’m sorry you had to see that,” ______ told her. “I’ve been trying to ignore people like that, but _damn _are they loud when they’re drunk.”

“That’s happened before?” Polly asked, feeling bad when _______ nodded. “You should’ve told me. I would’ve given them a taste of everything they deserve. I can’t _stand _people like that. Why the fuck do _they _care who I date and go out with?”

_______ was silent for a moment. “You don’t think they’re right? That you are too good for me?”

Polly shook her head. “______, don’t believe that for a second. You’re so, so perfect to me. I don’t care what you look like on the outside, it’s about who you are as a person. Besides, what can I say? You know how to satisfy a girl,” Polly leaned in, kissing them. “Now let’s go home, take some Advil and binge-watch some movies.”


	8. Zoe | Z'gord

  * Zoe still eats the sanity of classmates she thinks are complete dickheads and won’t be missed. A girl has to eat _something._
  * She found out about the bullying after eating the sanity and memories of a classmate who she knew was a bigot.
  * Zoe gets really passionate about the people and things she loves, and when those passions are made fun of, she gets _pissed._

-

There were certain types of people that Zoe had no patience for. Fanfiction snobs, art snobs and bigots were at the top of her list, and the classmate who she hit over the head and dragged into the woods near the school checked off all of those boxes. She had given up _just _being an eldritch horror, but she still had to eat something, and regular food just wasn’t fulfilling.

So, there she was, enjoying the sanity of her screaming classmate as she had him pinned against the forest floor. It was getting close to dinner time, anyways.

While she was eating his memories, sanity and personality, she noticed something there that was all too familiar. It was associated with one of his negative traits (which, let’s be honest, _all _of his traits were negative), but the memory tied to it contained no other than ______. Zoe watched a movie-like slideshow of memories, all of which contained the classmate she was feasting on harassing ______. About their weight, the way they looked, even about who they were dating. A lot like Leonard did, but over a hundred times worse. Zoe looked down at the screaming man beneath her, already in pain as she ate his existence. “I knew you were worse than anyone at this school,” she mumbled. “I don’t think I’m going to leave you alive after this. Not even as an empty shell of a monster. You’re not worth it.”

After nearly ten more minutes, Zoe had eaten every ounce of sanity she could, killed him and disposed of the body. It was a routine she was used to back when all she did was eat the souls and sanity of anyone she came across. She was still thinking about what she’s seen about ______. _Why didn’t they tell me? _she thought, heading back towards the school. _I want to be there for them to protect them from assholes like this._

Suddenly, Zoe was filled with rage, replaying the images and memories in her head. _How dare they say something like that about ______! They’re stunning! _Zoe started running, heading towards the place she knew ______ would be: at home, in bed, probably watching a movie or binging a TV show. She ran there in just five minutes, going inside and kicking open the door to their room. “______!” she exclaimed. “I need to tell you something!”

In the moment that Zoe had kicked the door down, ______ was sitting on their bed, eating ramen, binging one of the shows that Zoe told them to watch since she knew they’d like it. ______ finished the mouthful of food they had and put the bowl to the side. “Zoe? What are you doing here, is something wrong?”

“Something is definitely wrong!” Zoe exclaimed, jumping onto the bed with them and wrapping them in a tight hug. “I wanted to see you and you weren’t around! How else am I supposed to tell you how much I love you, how perfect you are, how you are my muse, how I could spend days on end drawing nothing but you because you are _perfection, _and that every single inch of you is so loveable?”

“Um… a phone call? Or maybe a text of warning?” ______ offered, wrapping their arms around Zoe. “I love you, Zoe. Is there a specific reason you’ve barged into my home and knocked down my door to spill compliments all over me?”

“No specific reason,” Zoe lied, moving over to sit them to them and cuddle them. She had a feeling that when ______ was ready to talk about it, they’d tell her about it. Until then, she could wait and keep on loving ______ in the meantime. She leaned over and grabbed the ramen bowl, handing it back to _______. “Do you mind if I stay the night and watch this with you?”

“Of course not, I even have extra ramen in the kitchen if you want any,” ______ told her, leaning over and kissing Zoe before turning back to the show and turning it on.


End file.
